tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Shock troops
Shock troops or assault troops are formations created to lead an . They are often better trained and equipped than other infantry, and expected to take heavy casualties even in successful operations. "Shock troop" is a , a loose translation of the word Stoßtrupp. Military units that contain assault troops are typically organized for mobility with the intention that they will penetrate enemy defences and attack into the enemy's vulnerable . Any specialized, elite unit formed to fight an engagement via overwhelming assault (usually) would be considered shock troops, as opposed to a " " or -style units (intended mostly for ). Both types of units could fight behind enemy lines, by surprise if required, however. Although the term "shock troop" became popular in the 20th century, the concept is not a new one, such as the utilization by Western European armies of the . Presently, the term is rarely used, as the strategic concepts behind it have become standard contemporary military thinking. Before 1914 Several sources describe how the used s as shock troops in organized warfare. In late-medieval Europe, the and used large swords to break into formations. , elite heavy cavalry used by the , have also been described as shock troops. s originated as specialized assault soldiers for siege operations. First established with a distinct role in the mid- to late-17th century, grenadier units would throw s and storm breaches, while leading the forefront of a breakthrough. Even after abandoning the use of the original black-powder grenade, armies retained the grenadier companies and regiments as specialist assault troops. The (1861–1865) had units of shock troops fielded both by the and the Confederate . The and spearheaded many of the Union's most dangerous attacks. For the , the and Virginia's had similar functions. In the course of campaigning, all of these élite units suffered heavy casualties, with their rolls being eliminated several times over. The most famous, and feared, shock troops of the Confederacy were the under the command of General . The 12,000 Louisiana Tigers would prove to be among the best fighters in the Army of Northern Virginia. When their ammunition expired at the Second Battle of Bull Run, they refused to retreat and began throwing rocks at the Yankees. They were the only Confederates to break the Union line at Gettysburg, and they quite possibly saved Robert E. Lee’s army from destruction at Spotsylvania by holding their position after the enemy overran other Confederate units at the Bloody Angle. The Louisianians fought in every major battle in the Virginia theater and they suffered appalling casualties. When Lee surrendered at Appomattox Court House after four years of war, only 373 Tigers remained on duty. During the (1864–1870), in which fought against , , and , the Paraguayans deployed shock troops (composed of a mixture of dismounted cavalry and fit men who could row and swim) armed with sabres, cutlasses, knives, bayonets, pistols, and hand grenades. They attacked small fortified positions and boarded Brazilian river steamers. World War I During the , many combatants faced the deadlock of . On the Western Front in 1915, the Germans formed a specialized unit called the Rohr Battalion to develop assault tactics. During the of 1916, the Russian general developed and implemented the idea of shock troops to attack weak points along the Austrian lines to effect a breakthrough, which the main Russian Army could then exploit. The Russian Army also deployed hunter commando units who are specially trained forces of Russian army formed in 1886 and were used to protect against ambushes, to perform reconnaissance and for low-intensity fights in no-man's-land. The von Hutier tactics ( ) called for special infantry assault units to be detached from the main lines and sent to infiltrate enemy lines, supported by shorter and sharper (than usual for WWI) artillery fire missions targeting both the enemy front and rear, bypassing and avoiding what enemy strong points they could, and engaging to their best advantage when and where they were forced to, leaving decisive engagement against bypassed units to following heavier infantry. The primary goal of these detached units was to infiltrate the enemy's lines and break their cohesion as much as possible. These formations became known as , or shock troops, and the tactics they pioneered were the basis of post-WWI infantry tactics, such as the development of s. Notwithstanding the postwar status of the Storm Troopers in German service, the same sort of tactical doctrine was widely espoused in British and French service in late 1917 and 1918, with variable results. The British Army standard training manual for platoon tactics, SS 143, was used from February 1917 onwards and contained much of what was standard for German shock troops. According to Ward, the Australian and Canadian divisions deployed amongst British forces in France quickly came to be regarded as the best shock troops in the Allied ranks due to their ferocity in battle, and were employed accordingly. US forces were trained in tactics by surviving French cadre from units, and were trained to use French light machine guns and rifle grenades. World War II During the Second World War, the of the deployed five ( – singular: ) between 1941 and 1945. Many of the units, which spearheaded the Soviet offensives on the from the (1942–1943) to the (1945), were shock armies. Shock armies had high proportions of infantry, engineers, and field artillery, but with less emphasis on operational mobility and sustainability. Soviet shock armies were characterized by a higher allocation of army-level artillery units to break German defense positions by weight of fire, and often had regiments or heavy regiments to add additional direct . Once a shock army had made a breach in an enemy tactical position, more mobile units such as and would insert themselves through the shock army's positions with the mission of penetrating deep into the enemy rear area. By the end of the war, though, Soviet typically enjoyed superior artillery support to that of the shock armies. Shock armies were instrumental in the execution of (also known as Soviet deep battle – , glubokaya operatsiya). The central composition of the deep operation was the shock army, each acting either in cooperation with each other or independently as part of a strategic operation. Several shock armies would be subordinated to a strategic front. Well-known shock armies include the , which spearheaded several offensives in the area, and the , which played a key role in the . A Soviet ad hoc combat group was a mixed-arms unit of about 80 men in of six to eight men, closely supported by field artillery. These tactical units were able to apply the tactics of that the Soviets had been forced to develop and refine at each Festungsstadt (fortress city) they had encountered from Stalingrad to Berlin. The also established "shock" units during World War II, commencing in February 1942. These initially formed as company- and battalion-sized units, and later grew into brigades. In or amongst the German armed forces, large armies such as the received training with the best gear and weapons, primarily used to hit weak points. The Waffen-SS also served as a heavy unit. Used to smash well-armed and -equipped armies on the Eastern Front, the Waffen-SS lost its efficacy after (1943), but nevertheless later fought in many theaters and played a role in the (1944–1945). After 1943 (particularly during and after the invasion of Italy), specialist British units, such as the and certian detachments of the were used as shock troops against well dug in or elite German forces. Again, both forces would be used in similar roles after the Allies crosses the Rhine, serving as a vanguard for British forces. After World War II The demands of infantry fighting in the Second World War erased much of the romance of shock troops, particularly when any well-trained infantry was capable of the same tactics, especially in a formal assault on a well-defended objective. The Soviets retained the term shock (although the term can also be translated as ) as a designation for armies involved in assaulting the enemy's operational depth as part of Soviet deep battle doctrine. In recent times, the groups of the and have pioneered their own variant of shock troops called . References Category:History of man